


Loving Another

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Explaining who the father of Mary's child is. I'd love to think it was Edward but it more likely that kid she married well traveling with Vane





	Loving Another

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I played Blackflag, Hopefully I haven't missed any important details for this scene XD

"My lovely lass" the boy called holding his arms up with a wide smile as he walked over to Mary. She just looked back at him, she didn't really like it when he said that. Especially when people where around but they were pretty much the old ones on the ships deck. She'd come out for some peace and quite, so she could think.  
  
"Aye lad" she said as he walked over leaning on the side of the ship with her.  
  
"Something wrong love?" he asked looking at her concerned. They had long been married for two days now.  
  
"Nah its fine" She signed. Looking back out to see, she love out the stars sparkled on the water.  
  
That didn't satisfied the boy, he kept looking at her. "Someone else is on your mind, aye?" He sounded sad, understandable she thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath "Aye" she said simply. "He is a lost cause though, I can't rely on him really. Not like you, lad" She smiled at him, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"But ya still love em" he said, his voice was still sound sad but again, still like he understood.  
  
"Aye, Stupidly enough I do. Should be loving you lad" Shaking her head annoyed with herself  
  
They were silent for a long time before Mary finally spoke again "Can ya do me a favor?" she turned to look at him.  
  
"Of course my love. Anything" He smiled brightly  
  
"Your to good for me" she signed but before he had a chance to reply she went on "I need ya to make my pregnant. We're not going to last our here much longer, Rackham doesn't know what hes doing." she had turned fully to face him now. She didn't really like the idea but it kind of had to be done.  
  
The poor lad just stared at her, probably never heard a girl in his life say that to him. "Well?" She questioned again after the long pause.  
  
"I-I-Y-Are-Y-Yes-Ri-Right-Okay" He stuttered out, his face was completely red. Mary couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Come on then"  she grabbed his hand pulling him along.


End file.
